The present invention relates to a pump assembly generally, and more particularly to an improved mounting arrangement therefor.
Pump assemblies typically comprise a pump coupled to a motor and a mounting arrangement for mounting the assembly at the installation site. Such a pump assembly is disclosed in the journal "Siemens Energietechnik 7 (1985), Special Issue Pumps and Compressors", pages 6 to 8. In this assembly, the motor supports the pump via a support flange which is provided betWeen the pump housing and the housing of the drive motor. Furthermore, only four legs with corresponding mounting holes are provided at the motor housing for securing the assembly to the mounting surface at the installation site. Thus, when the pump housing is subjected to external forces, such as the weight of inlet and outlet pipes which are connected to the pump, bending stresses of large magnitude may occur. These stresses can force the pump rotor against its housing due to the narrow operating gaps therebetween. As a result, the rotor grinds against the housing.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a pump assembly with a mounting arrangement that avoids the occurrence of such bending stresses which cause grinding of the rotor.